Cupu Girl Tobe a Playgirl
by ruzokid
Summary: Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.../"i...in..ini sekolahku? " /" Yosh! Bermuram durja tak akan mengubah apapun, nasibku biar aku yang mengubahnya" DLDR... CHAP 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Itik Buruk Rupa

Hallo minna san...

Pertama-tama Hirgaa eh Ruzo eh apa ajalah, mau minta maaf, akun sebelumnya dengan nama Hirgaa Kyoichi udah lupa passnya, jadi udah setahun enggak bisa update T_T  
akhirnya hirgaa eh Ruzo putuskan buat akun baru, bagi reader yang tau cara masuk ke akun kalau lupa pass(selain dengan cara email) kasih tau yaa... atau mungkin Ruzo akan lanjut fic inidi akun ini aja dimulai dari chap pertama :/

oke deh minna selamat menbaca, dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan, eps terbaru akan menyusul di akun ini seandainya tidak ada cara masuk ke akun sebelumnya.  
jadi mohon nasehat dari para senpai sekalian dan sarannya T_T  
**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor langka, kalaupun ada pasti garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.  
khukhukhu

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurang gizi, tolong bawakan ini."teriak seseorang pada seseorang yang lain di hadapannya.

"Woi...jelek kau tuli ya?"orang tersebut kembali berteriak, karena orang yang ia perintahkan tak menggubris teriakannnya.

"Namaku bukan kurang gizi, SIALAN," sahut seseorang yang sejak tadi diam.

"Lalu kau mau ku panggil apa, undernutrision, anak uthophia atau menu pad?"tanya orang tersebut dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Nama ku U...ZU...MA...KI... NA...RU...TO, Dog no Kiba" sahut sosok yang dari tadi di ejek tersebut dengan penuh emosi.

"apa? Kau bilang apa tadi Kurang Gizi?"sahut sosok yang lainnya, kini mereka beramai-ramai menyudutkan anak yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Tak ingin mencari perkara, atau lebih tepatnya tak mau berepot-repot ria, anak yang bernama Naruto itu segera membawa buku yang tadi di perintahkan untuk di bawakan ke kantor guru.  
'Dasar anjing gila,' gerutunya di dalam hati sambil terus melangkah.

Tap...tap...tap... dia terus melangkah tanpa melihat kiri kanan, pandangannya lurus kedepan, bahkan sekedar tersenyum dan menyapa orang yang ia lewatipun tidak. Jika kalian tanya kenapa, jawabannya karena ia tahu semua orang memperhatikannya, tidak, lebih tepatnya mereka melihatnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

NARUTO POV  
haah... menyebalkan, pandangan mereka selalu saja menusuk. Cih,,  
Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 14 tahun, saat ini aku menduduki bangku kelas 3 di Konoha middle School. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang-orang memanggilku kurang gizi, aaah... menurutku kalian akan langsung mengerti saat melihat kondisiku, tinggiku 139 cm, tergolong pendek bukan? kulitku coklat gelap, tubuhku kurus kering, asal kalian tahu saja berat tubuhku hanya 25 kg. Yaaah aku memang terlihat kerdil, aku juga bukan tipe orang yang pintar bergaul, aku akan mengungkapkan apapun yang ku inginkan tanpa tahu kalau itu menyakiti hati orang lain, walau yang ku ungkapkan sebenarnya jujur.

Seperti kata pepatah, ungkapkanlah hal yang jujur meski itu pahit, ya nggak?

Aku tidak pernah bisa berbicara manis, mulutku tajam, perkataanku menyakitkan, itulah mengapa sampai sekarang aku tak pernah memiliki teman, tapi begini-begini aku adalah salah satu siswi yang berprestasi. Bisa di bilang ini memang sudah ada sejak lahir, yaa... seluruh keluargaku pintar, ini hanya bakat bawaan. Namun, meski berprestasi aku tak pernah di ikut sertakan dalam kegiatan apapun, aku memang selalu di isolasikan. Bahkan sebagai pengurus OSIS pun aku tidak di pilih, padahal katanya yang berprestasi akan menjadi pengurus OSIS, tapi karena banyaknya orang yang membenciku, aku tak diikut sertakan.

Menyedihkan? Haha kalian akan memutuskannya setelah mengetahui semua kisahku.

END NARUTO POV

"BRUUUK" Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat ia menabrak atau lebih tepatnya ditabrak seseorang.

"Heeeh...kau tidak punya mata ya? Dasar buta, kalau jalan lihat-lihat,"teriak seorang perempuan berambut coklat pendek dengan garang pada Naruto.

"Menurutku, kau yang tak bisa melihat mataku yang sebesar inilah yang buta,"ucap Naruto sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang berceceran.

"Oh... kau punya mata ya, kalau jalan di pakai dong, idiot!"teriak perempuan itu lagi.

"Maaf saja, aku berjalan pakai kaki bukan mata,"sahut Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya.

"HEEEEEEEEHH... dasar sialan" Teriak perempuan itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.  
haaah... bertambah satu orang lagi musuh Naruto.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi,menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Naruto pun telah duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca buku pelajaran(rajin seperti biasanya), beberapa panggilan hinaan yang tertuju padanya sama sekali tak di gubrisnya, ia sudah terlalu biasa di perlakukan seperti itu. Ada yang memaksa melihat tugasnya, tentu saja ia tolak dengan sangat tegas. Ia bukan seperti Tenten atau Hinata, yang selalu memberikan contekan pada orang lain, padahal mereka cuman di manfaatkan dan tidak benar-benar dianggap sebagai teman. Tenten adalah teman sebangku Naruto, namun mereka tak begitu akrab, sesekali sering juga bercekcok. Ini adalah tahun terakhir Naruto di sekolahnya, yaa... sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi siswi SMA.

**Naruto POV**

Seperti itulah kisahku di sekolah, dan keadaan ini tak jauh berbeda dari kejadian di tempat kursusku. Setiap harinya selalu di ejek dan jadi bulan-bulanan, bintang-bintangan atau kuda-kudaan*?. Tapi saat ini aku masih terlalu polos(hueeek), aku bahkan tidak berniat membalas perbuatan mereka, aku belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Kalian pasti akan berpikir aku narsis atau sok suci kan? Ckckckck suwer deh itu kenyataan. Bahkan sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku masih menganggap seorang bayi itu datang dari pesawat. hahaha kalian pasti akan berpikir aku ini bodoh, tapi entah kenapa nilai biologiku 9 loh. secara teori aku tahu kenapa bayi itu bisa ada, yaitu karena pertemuan antara sperma dengan ovum, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya si sperma dan si ovum bisa bertemu. Apa kalian tahu kisahnya? Ah sudahlah itu tidak perlu dibahas. Kalau boleh jujur, sampai sekarang hobiku adalah bermain bola ingat BOLA bukan BIOLA, kelereng, karate dan hal-hal yang di sukai laki-laki pada umumnya. Yaaah mungkin itu karena aku memilki kakak dan adik laki-laki yang tak jauh terpaut umurnya denganku.

"Teeng Teeng Teeng..." bunyi bel itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku, tak terasa aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun karena para guru yang mengajar tidak masuk. segera kubereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja, dan aku bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, karena aku tahu dia pasti sudah menjemputku.

**END Naruto POV**

Sesampainya Naruto di gerbang, ia dapat melihat sebuah mobil orange nan elegan yang di kelilingi banyak siswi-siswi sekolahnya, dengan sedikit mendesah, dia teruskan langkahnya mendekati mobil itu sambil menulikan telingannya dari teriakan-teriakan maut para gadis-gadis disana. Akhirnya ia masuk ke mobil orange tersebut.

"Lama sekali kau siput" sebuah suara menyebalkan menyambutnya didalam mobil, Naruto yang sedang kesal pun semakin bertambah kesal, namun mobil yang ia naiki langsung tancap gas, seolah kabur dari kerumunan monster bernamakan gadis bermahkotakan perempuan bertahta wanita bertitlekan cewek bersi... ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Aku sudah buru-buru tadi, kau saja yang kecepatan menjemputnya BAKA"teriak Naruto tak lupa kuah misonya di keluarkan.

"Berteriak-teriak begitu membuatmu semakin kelihatan jelek," ucap orang tersebut dengan santainya.

"Urusai... heeeh ini bukan jalan pulang baka, kau mau kemana sih?"

"Plaak... tidak sopan, memanggil kakakmu sendiri baka, dasar adik durhaka"cetus orang yang mengaku kakak Naruto sambil menempeleng kepala Naruto, "Kita akan ke Suna, Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Kurama sudah ada di sana." Sambungnya lagi.

"Kaaah... pulang kampung" desah Naruto merasa tak senang. Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali ke dalam dunia lamunannya.

Oh ya... aku lupa memperkenalkan, orang di sampingku yang sedang menyetir ini, namanya Namikaze Kyubi, dia supir pribadiku, (plaaak) upss maaf, maksudku dia aniki ku, umurnya sekarang 15 tahun. yaah meski beda usia kami hanya setahun, tapi dia tinggi(kira-kira tingginya 164), putih, tampan, atletis, jauh berbeda sekali denganku 'kan? Dia juga digilai oleh banyak perempuan, dari yang muda sampai tua(serius loh), dia juga bersikap baik pada semua perempuan, ah lebih tepatnya dia memang playboy sejati, ditambah lagi dia sekolah di SMA favorite khusus siswa elite, yang mewajibkan mereka berasrama disana. Uniform Senior High School, atau sering di sebut USHIS kalau di bacanya sih 'YUSHAIS' ah biasalah, yang namamya bahasa inggris, lain di baca lain di ... Dia hanya pulang ke rumah saat ada event tertentu saja.

Adikku Namikaze Kurama, tak jauh berbeda dari Kyubi, bahkan dia yang paling di istimewakan orang tua kami, ketampanannya melebihi Kyubi dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia bersekolah di sekolah terbaik di negara kami, Konoha X-tra school, beda usiaku dengannya juga hanya setahun. Bila berjalan dengan mereka, aku akan merasa sangat minder, aku terlihat seperti pembantu mereka saja, yang lebih menjengkelkan, sekolah kami bertetangga. Cih, benar-benar sial.

"Turun..." perintah Kyubi.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?"ucapku kesal karena dia mengganggu lamunanku. 'haah...hari ini aku terlalu banyak melamun ya.'

"Kita sudah sampai, Baka" ucap Kyubi sedikit dongkol dengan sikap adiknya yang udik itu, cih beda sekali dengannya yang bagaikan seorang bangsawan.

Naruto pun turun dengan setengah hati, dia memang benci sekali dengan yang namanya pulang kampung. 'ngomong-ngomong berapa kecepatan Kyu-ni mengendarai mobil sih, bentar doang udah nyampek -_- ' batin Naruto Galau.

Baru turun dari mobil sang aniki, dapat dilihat Naruto para bibi dan pamannya telah menunggunya. Langsung saja mereka di kerumunin bibi-bibi gaje tersebut, mereka? Tidak lebih tepatnya KyubiLah yang menjadi targetnya.

Naruto POV

"Waaah... kau sudah sangat tampan ya Kyubi," kata si bibi gendut sambil mengelus wajah Kyu-nii, Kyu-nii hanya bisa bergidik melihat perlakuan sang bibi.

"benar benar, dia semakin tinggi dan mengalahkan pesona Minato,"bibi menor itu membenarkankan perkataan si bibi gendut.

"Ah...tubuhnya juga atletis,"bibi jangkung itu malah meraba tubuh Kyu-nii, bisa kulihat wajah pucat Aniki yang ingin muntah. Hahahah 'Tontonan yang menarik' batinku.

"Loh...Naru-chan" panggil bibi menor itu yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku.

'Ah...mulai' batinku pasrah.

"Ya ampun Naru-chan... kau tak besar-besar ya, tinggimu masih segitu-gitu saja" cetus sang bibi gendut.

"Iya... Kau semakin kurus saja" kali ini bibi jangkung juga ikut memberi pendapat.

"Kulitmu hitam, kering pula, kau tak pernah ke salon ya?" kata sang bibi menor memamerkan kulitnya.

'Aku tak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu' batinku menangis.

"Bukan begitu, Luna-chan, Sari-chan, Misa-chan, Naru itu akan segera dewasa, hanya saja dia itu tipe yang awet, makanya masih seperti itu." Ucap bibi Karura membelaku.

'yaah aku tahu dia ingin membelaku, tapi...tapi... masak setiap tahun dia bilang aku ini AWET? Lantas aku akan terus seperti ini sampai akhir hayatku?' Batiku histeris.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan bibi-bibimu ini, masuklah, Kanguro dan Temary menunggumu didalam."ucap Kazekage-san, dia suami bibi Karura, atau ayah dari sepupuku, Kanguro-nii dan Temari-nee.

"Iya... aku permisi" ucapku segera melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah bibi Karura, Oh... rupanya hari ini peringatan hari pernikahan bibi Karura dan paman Kazekage, ucapku melihat tulisan di depan gerbang.

"Permisi..."Ucapku melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah.

"Ah... kau sampai juga jelek," ucap sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku.

"Hei sialan, tidak sopan sekali memanggil nee-chanmu jelek, biarpun jelek, aku tetap nee-chanmu kan." Teriakku garang.

"Ah... mungkin kau anak pungut," ucap Kurama Kabur setelah mengucapkan kata keramat itu.

Cih... padahal dia baru kelas 8,tapi tingginya sudah 150 cm, aku yang sudah kelas 9 ini masih 139 cm. Untung kami bertiga bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda-beda, aku tidak tahu julukan apalagi yang akan aku dapat bila mereka mengetahui bagaimana keadaan saudaraku. Ku langkahkan kakiku terus memasuki rumah bibi Karura, sayup-sayup kudengar suara Kaa-sanku, sepertinya dia sedang berdebat dengan Anikiku.

End Naruto POV

"Ayolah Kyu, ini pesta Ulang Tahun teman dekat Kaa-san, bibi Mikoto, kau kenal kan?" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah maron, wajahnya masih kelihat muda, ya dialah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Iya... aku tau, tapi kenapa aku harus menggantikanmu datang kesana?" bantah Kyubi.

"Tadi Kaa-san kan sudah bilang, Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu harus ke Iwa karena urusan bisnis," jelas Kushina lagi.

"Yaah... Kaa-san kan bisa bilang alasan itu ke bibi Mikoto, aku yakin dia pasti mau mengerti," ucap Kyubi kembali menolak permintaan Kushina," Lagipula, aku tidak mau datang bersama Naruto kesana, mau di bawa kemana mukaku." sambung Kyubi lagi mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia tak mau menyutujui permintaan kaa-sannya, padahal selama ini dia tak pernah menolak.

'apa?'

Air mata Naruto terus turun dengan derasnya tanpa ia sadari, ia berusaha menahan isakan tangisannya agar tak ada yang mendengarnya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut kakak yang ia sukai, benar...ia menyukai kakaknya, tidak tahu suka yang bagaimana artinya, yang pasti ia suka. Naruto pun berlari menuju kamar mandi, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu, dadanya sesak, kakak yang begitu ia kagumi di depan matanya berkata seperti itu.

'apa... kenapa? Apa karena aku ini jelek dan memalukan?' batin Naruto sesampainya di kamar mandi rumah bibinya itu, 'bukan keinginanku menjadi seperti ini.' Isakan Naruto semakin keras, untuk menutupinya ia menyalakan air kran di sebelahnya dengan terus menangis.

"Menangis tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah" ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto, astaga ternyata Naruto lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi itu. ToT

"Kurama..."desah Naruto pelan.

"Hapus air matamu,"ucap Kurama sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan, "Jika kau punya waktu untuk menangis, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu itu untuk mengubah dirimu. Lihat dirimu, makanlah yang banyak, minumlah susu berkalsium tinggi, ubah sifatmu..." belum selesai Kurama menyelesaikan pidatonya yang kelihatannya panjang, Naruto sudah berhambur kepelukannya.

"Kurama... hiks hiks hiks" Naruto menangis dalam pelukan adiknya.

"Sudah...sudah, kau kan sudah tua, masak masih mau menangis," ucap Kurama agak menghina.

"Urusai... aku tak setua itu"cetus Naruto.

"Cup...cup...cup, nanti aku belikan es krim, jangan nangis lagi ya." Kurama mengelus rambut kakaknya yang cengeng itu.

"Janji ya..."

'kau benar-benar awet ya' batin Kurama sweatdroped.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Otou-san, besok aku akan ke rumah paman Iruka di Ame selama 3 bulan" ucap Naruto tenang.

Kini ia dan keluarganya sudah sampai di kediaman mereka sendiri, di istana Namikaze, Konoha. Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kushina dan suaminya Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan anak perempuan mereka itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" tanya Minato menanggapi permintaan anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja liburan, dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan"ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang aneh.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina mengkhawatirkan anaknya itu, mengingat Naruto memang tak pernah kemana-mana tanpa ada dampingan dari mereka orang tuanya atau saudaranya.

"Ah... sekolahpun sudah tidak ada pelajaran lagi, kami tinggal menunggu pengumuman kelulusan saja bulan depan" terang Naruto menambah argument agar ia di izinkan pergi.

"Hmm... Baiklah, kau boleh kesana," akhirnya Kushina dan Minato mengizinkan putri mereka pergi, yaah mereka berharap hal itu bisa menambah kemandirian sang putri.

"Yaattta..." teriak Naruto riang.

"Tidak boleh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana selama itu," suara Kyubi yang berat memotong sorak-ria Naruto. Sepertinya ia sangat tak setuju akan keputusan orang tuanya.

"Kenapa kau yang marah Kyu-nii, Otou-san, dan Kaa-san saja sudah mengizinkannya."ucap Kurama pada sang kakak yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju," cetus Kyubi lagi.

"Sudahlah Kyu, mungkin Naru-chan ingin mandiri," ucap Minato bijak.

"Tapi..." Kyubi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Benar Kyu, lagipula cuman selama liburan ini," kata Kushina lembut.

"Baiklah Naru-nee, kau sudah harus bersiap-siap," ucap Kurama dengan bumbu senyumnya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naru-chan" ucap Kushina melepas kepergian Naruto di bandara Narita, Naruto bersiap memasuki pesawat penerbangan pertama menuju Ame.

"Sesampai disana jangan lupa menghubungi kami," kata Minato dengan raut wajah khawatirnyanya.

Kyubi hanya diam saja, ia memandang kepergian adiknya itu dalam kebisuan, begitu pula dengan Kurama, ia memandang dalam diam kepergian Naruto namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

'Selamat tinggal Konoha, sambutlah diriku yang baru 3 bulan lagi' batin Naruto melangkahkan kaki kedalam pesawat, tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada keluarga tercinta.

~TBC~

Haaah selesai juga fic gaje ini, hiks hiks ToT

Apakah fic ini tidak layak? Kampungan? Abal atau bahkan tidak pantas di publish?

Sekarang tinggal readerlah yang harus sedikit bersusah payah untuk menilainya...

Mohon Reviewnya minna-san.

Arigatou

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Revolusi

Chapter 2: Revolusi

Hallo minna jumpa lagi sama Ruzo, masih tetap di fic gaje yang sama dan Author abal yang sama tentunya. Apakah kalian merindukan Ruzo*plak, tentu tidak ya... T_T

Hmmm... Ruzo ucapkan ribuan terimakasih buat reader yang bersedia membaca dan berepot-repot ria meriview, apalagi sebenarnya fic ini udah repost. Hontou ni arigatou minna. Buat yang udah nunggu fic ini lama juga makasiih banyak-banyak, Ruzo akan usahakan chap 3 publish lusa, jadi mohon bersabar yaa ^_^

Big Thanks yang udah ngeriview di akun yang dulu:

**Miku In hana , Moku-Chan, Noal Hoshino, Adelia, Kamikaze no Shinigami, ****Miyano Haibara****, ****Nasumichan Uharu****, ****Guest****, ****kuru little girl****, ****gokuno****, ****makina-chan****, ****Raya****, ****Ciel-Kky30****, MissFREAK.  
**

Dan Big Double thanks buat Reviewer sekarang apalagi yang udah ngeriview 2 kali:

Naozumi-kun , Hanako-chan45, gothiclolita89 , CindyAra , Dee chan - tik, Oncean FOX, The NaruHina Story, dikdik717, ekaaprillian, naruna hikari, Blue Ocean, namikaze dragfillia, Guest, sholkhan, yunaucii, Akira No Sikhigawa, sasafemnaru, Malachan12, dan ihat.

Ngomong-ngomong yang mendengarkan curhatan Ruzo cuman Naozumi-kun, Hanako-chan45, dan dikdik717, makasih atas sarannya yaa*terharuu T_T  
sebenarnya ruzo cuman nggak tega ama review yang disana, tapi berkat kalian Ruzo jadi semangat lagi, apalagi CindyAra yang katanya udah karatan nunggunya, gomen yaa... chap 3 akan segera muncul, arigatou minna.

Ruzo jga akan menjawab pertanyaan dari reader sekalian di bawah, tapi sebelum itu Happy Reading minna :D

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor langka, kalaupun ada pasti garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.../"itik buruk rupa? Kau percaya dongeng itu?". "Huh omong kosong/Itik buruk rupa selamanya adalah itik buruk, menjadi angsa hanya akan terwujud di dunia dongeng, sadarlah ini dunia NYATA!" DLDR...

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Belum tahu dan tidak ingin tahu*plaakk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara yang begitu sejuk di akibatkan butiran-butiran air yang berjatuhan dari langit memaksa semua orang mempererat jaket atau mantel mereka, hawa dingin itu begitu menusuk sampai ketulang mereka, suasana sore yang mendung disana menambah keinginan seseorang untuk tetap berdiam diri dirumah, dan tidur dibawah sebuah kotatsu yang hangat. Seorang gadis berambut pirang menuruni pesawat yang dinaikinya, kepalanya celingukan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang di bandara itu, terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar di telinganya sedang memanggilnya.

"Hei lihat, anak SD itu naik pesawat sendirian,"

"Kasian sekali, mungkin dia diusir dari rumahnya,"

"Mungkin dia kabur dari rumah,"

"Anak sekecil itu?"

Tidak...bukan suara itu yang terdengar familiar di telinga gadis itu, dia mengacuhkan semua perkataan semua orang-orang itu, dan mencoba fokus pada suara yang di kenalnya.

"Naru-chan... hei Naru-chan,"pria berambut hitam di kuncir, dengan sebekas luka melintang di wajahnya melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya. Sosok berambut pirang atau orang yang di panggil Naru-chan itu pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Iruka oJii-san,"panggil Naruto pada orang yang menjemputnya di bandara. Orang yang bernama Iruka itupun langsung memeluk keponakannya itu, betapa ia merindukan sosok kecil yang selama ini terpisah darinya, dia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri.(anak? Kau tak setua itu Iruka -_-)

"Lepaskan... aku bukan anak-anak lagi Jii-san,"ucap Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Iruka, memang diakui Naruto Iruka adalah sanak keluarga yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

"Bagiku kau selamanya adalah Naru-chibi ku,"ucap Iruka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau gila Jii-san,"Cetus Naruto.

Iruka hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengar penuturan sang keponakan yang memang selalu kejam dan seenaknya itu. Setelah cipika cipiki ria akhirnya Naruto dan Iruka menuju keparkiran untuk menaiki mobil Iruka yang terparkir disana dan menuju ke rumah kediaman Iruka.

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Keringkan rambutmu Naruto,"kata Iruka melempar sebuah handuk ke wajah Naruto.

"hmm...eh Jii-san, kau sudah menelepon kaa-san?"tanya Naruto sembari mengeringkan rambut pirang sebahunya dengan handuk yang di berikan Iruka.

"Ya...baru saja aku mengabari mereka. Tapi Naru-chan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini selama 3 bulan? Kyuubi sempat marah-marah tadi di telepon, menyuruhmu untuk segera kembali,"jawab sekaligus tanya Iruka.

"Kyuubi nii-chan?" desah Naruto pelan.

"heei... kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?"panggil Iruka melihat Naruto tak merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa? Jii-san keberatan aku berlibur disini? Kau mau mengusirku?" sergah Naruto tidak sopan (anak baik jangan ditiru ya).

"Bu...bukan begitu maksudku, yaah aku senang kau ke sini jadi aku tidak sendirian dirumah."tutur Iruka cepat.

"Kalau senang jangan banyak bertanya, sudah terima apa adanya saja,"cetus Naruto seenak udelnya.

Lagi-lagi Iruka hanya bisa sweatdroped mendengar penuturan sang keponakan.

"Ah yasudahlah, ayo kubantu mengemasi barangmu dikamar," ucap Iruka menuntun Naruto masuk kesalah satu kamar kosong di rumahnya.

Kamar itu seolah khusus di persiapkan untuk kedatangan Naruto, begitu sesuai dengan seleranya, mulai dari penataan barang-barang hingga warna kamarnya, begitu sama seperti di rumahnya sendiri hanya saja...

"Waaah...kamar ini ada komputernya, yatta..."ucap Naruto kegirangan sambil menendang-nendang semua barang yang ada di depannya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, supaya kau tidak bosan aku juga sudak mengkoneksikannya ke internet,"tambah Iruka yang membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu menendang barang-barang di sekitarnya.

"Terimakasih Jii-san,"ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pamannya.

'Kalau seperti ini saja dia bersikap manis, dasar...'Iruka membatin

"Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah selama penerbangan tadi," ucap Iruka melangkah keluar kamar.

"Iya...arigatou Jii-san."ucap Naruto ambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Segera ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menata pakaiannya dan mengganti bajunya yang memang agak lembab karena terkena percikan hujan.

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Loh Kyu? Tumben kau datang ke studio, biasanya saat Liburan kau sangat betah di rumahmu," ucap seorang pria berambut hitam obsidian dengan bola mata senada, tampak ia sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan lihai.

"Hmm... aku sedang bosan,"jawab Kyuubi sekenanya.

"Heh... kau bosan? Baru kali ini kudengar kau merasa bosan berada di rumahmu, mottomu 'kan rumahku surgaku. Kahahaha setiap harinya hanya kau habiskan di rumah dengan buku-bukumu."cerocos pria bergigi runcing dengan rambut silver sebahunya, atau sering di sapa Suigetsu, yang dengan semangatnya menabuh drum di depannya.

Kyuubi jengkel dengan sindiran dari teman-teman dekatnya itu, memang harus di akuinya bahwa selama ini dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya ketimbang hang out atau sekedar ngumpul-ngumpul gaje dengan mereka.

"Sudahlah Suigetsu, Itachi, jangan menggoda Kyuubi, ini bassmu Kyu, kau masih ingat cara memainkannya kan?"kali ini satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana yang bersuara, rambutnya panjang sebahu dengan bekas riasan merah dipipinya, ia menyerahkan sebuah bass ke Kyuubi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kurama...ini sudah jam 4 sore loh, kau masih ingin terus bermain?"tanya seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang memakai syal panjang di tengah kebisingan orang-orang memainkan game, ya mereka berada di game center.

"Ya...kita pulang nanti malam saja,"jawab Kurama masih terfokus pada salah satu game yang tersedia disana, dia tampak sangat lihai menggerakkan kakinya memainkan game dancer ini.

"HAH? Malam? Yang benar? Biasanya..."

"Sudahlah Udon, tidak masalah'kan kita bersenang-senang sesekali,"Konohamaru, nama pria bersyal tersebut menjawab perkataan temannya. Kurama tak bengacuhkan mereka, ia tetap memainkan game itu dengan serius.

.

.

.

Udara malam yang begitu sejuk membuat Naruto menghidupkan pemanas ruangann di kamarnya, kemudian dia duduk di kursi meja komputernya, dengan lihai jari-jari kurusnya menghidupkan komputer di hadapannya.

'Hmmm...tujuanku kemari adalah supaya aku berubah, tapi bagaimana caranya ya?'Batin Naruto berpikir dengan keras cara efektif yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengubahnya dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan ini. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu hingga akhirnya terfokus pada satu benda, yaa benda di depannya yaitu komputer.

"Haah...aku merasa sangat bodoh,"ucap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah menemukan ide.

'Untuk apa aku repot-repot berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya? Jelas-jelas di depannku sudah ada mbah dukun modern yang siap menjawab semua pertanyaanku.' Batin Naruto sambil mengetik sebuah kata kunci di sebuah search engine.

"Cara menambah berat badan,"kemudian Naruto menekan tombol enter dan dengan otomatis informasi yang ia inginkan sedang dalam proses pencarian atau bahasa kerennya loading.

**TIPS Menambah Berat Badan Alami**

Jika 85% dari orang-orang kebanyakan sedang dengan giatnya mencari tips untuk mengurangi berat badan atau diet, ternyata ada juga 15% dari itu yang ingin menambah berat badan, hmm mungkin karena badan mereka yang kelewat seksi atau jangkung kalau (nggak mau di bilang kurus). Kesan pertama penilaian orang terhadap kita itu dari penampilan, yaah meski penampilan tak mampu memberitahu isi hati sesungguhnya tapi nggak mungkin 'kan orang berpakaian preman dianggap ustad*? Itulah mengapa penampilan itu penting. Baiklah bagi kalian yang merasa kurang percaya diri dengan penampilan kalian yang kurus itu, saya punya sedikit tips untuk menambah berat badan kalian:

Makanlah makanan yang bergizi tinggi, terutama mengandung banyak protein**...[Read More]**

Atur pola makanmu dengan benar dan tepat waktu**...[Read More]**

Minum 2 gelas air setelah bangun tidur (jangan mencuci mulut dulu**...[Read More].**

Makanlah lebih banyak di malam hari, bila perlu ngemil**...[Read More].**

Minum susu berprotein tingg**...[Read More].**

Berolahraga**...[Read More].**

Tidur teratur**...[Read More]**

Meminum vitamin penambah nafsu makan juga akan sedikit membantumu.

Selamat Mencoba ^_^

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk..."

"Naru-chan makanlah pelan-pelan, aku membuat banyak makanan malam ini kok."ucap Iruka melihat keponakannya yang sangat terburu-buru memakan makanannya sampai tersedak.

"Tidak bisa paman, semakin lama aku makan semakin lama waktuku mengunyah, jika sudah seperti itu mulutku akan pegal dan otakku akan memberi sinyal bahwa aku kenyang, karena itu harus buru-buru,"ucap Naruto yang melahapan apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi kalau makanannya tidah kau kunyah dengan benar, itu akan mengganggu sistem pencernaanmu,"ucap Iruka menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Argght perut sialan, cuman segini yang bisa kau tampung? lemah, ayo tahan sedikit lagi," tak menghiraukan perkataan Iruka, ia malah bicara dengan perutnya*? Melahap apa saja di hadapannya, seolah dia tak makan bertahun-tahun."hoeek...hooekk..."akhirnya perut yang kepenuhan, meminta izin untuk keluar. Ckckckckc

Setelah membuang sebagian isi perutnya, Naruto kembali lagi ke kamarnya, berkutat lagi dengan komputernya. Ia kembali mengetik sesuatu di kotak pencarian.

**Cara Meninggikan Badan.**

Saat ini, begitu banyak profesi dan perkerjaan yang membutuhkan seorang pekerja yang memiliki tinggi badan yang ideal. Bahkan hanya karena tinggi badan, sehebat apapun kemampuanmu kau akan sulit diterima bekerja, benar begitu? Karena itu bagi para remaja yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan kalian untuk menambah tinggi badan. Memang pengaruh genetika juga sangat besar, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita berusaha bukan? Berikut kiat untuk menambah tinggi badan dari saya :

Minum susu berkalsium tinggi**...[Read More].**

Makan makan bergizi**...[Read More].**

Berolahraga(sangat dianjurkan bergantungan atau berenang**...[Read More]**

Tidur yang cukup(tidur dalam posisi lurus terlentang, jangan lupa tidur siang juga**...[Read More]**

Saat ini memang sudah ada cara modern, yaitu dengan menyuntikkan sejenis hormon yang akan memicu pembelahan sel berkali-kali lipat, sehingga kamu akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih cepat mengenai tinggimu, namun yang Alami tentu lebih baik dan lebih aman.

Selamat mencoba!

Aduh aku tidak mengerti, tadi katanya untuk menambah berat badan, harus minum susu berprotein, tapi kalau untuk meninggikan badan aku harus minum susu berkalsium tinggi, masak iya harus minum 2 gelas susu sekaligus? Hueek... membayangkannya saja aku mau muntah.(Naruto tipe yang benci susu).

Ah sudahlah besok kupikirkan lagi, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur, "hoaaam" aku ngantuk sekali.

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

Sang Mentari kembali menduduki singgasananya, memberi penerangan keseluruh dunia bahagian timur ini, cicitan burung-burung yang merdu tak terdengar lagi karena suara-suara dari rutinitas manusia yang berlalu lalang mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Berbeda dengan sebuah masion yang lumayan megah di distrik perkomplekan Konoha ini, Masion Namikaze-Uzumaki yang terlihat sepi mengingat sang suami istri pemilik rumah ini sedang berbisnis di ame gakure, meninggalkan 2 anak lelaki mereka.

Terlihat Kurama sedang menggonta-ganti channel tv di hadapannya dengan wajah bosan, sambil sesekali melirik jam dinding di rumahnya.

"Sudah jam 10.00 si bodoh itu belum bangun juga,"gumam Kurama bangun dari posisi duduknya, melangkahkan kaki ke salah satu kamar dirumahnya.

Dia mencoba mengetuk-ketuk pintu itu dengan bingas tanpa belas kasian, berusaha membangunkan sang empunya kamar dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Bangun ugly-nee, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa sih?"Kurama mendobrak pintu yang ternyata adalah kamar Naruto.

"Hei kau tuli ya-"ucapan Kurama langsung terhenti begitu ia mengingat kakaknya yang memang sedang tidak berada di rumah, ia mengerling sekeliling kamar kakaknya seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Ia menghela nafas, sadar akan kebodohannya.

'Huh...bukankah aku yang menyuruhnya pergi?'Pikir Kurama sambil melangkah kakinya hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut, yaah dia memang sudah terbiasa membangunkan kakaknya yang malas itu. namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekelebat bayangan orang yang berbaring di atas ranjang kakaknya.

Kurama melangkah mendekati ranjang berusaha memastikan siapa orang kurang ajar yang tidur disana, namun bagian tubuh atas orang tersebut ditutupi selimut tebal milik Naruto. Kurama melangkah dengan hati-hati, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, entah bagaimana adegan di film-film dimana sang tokoh utama di serang perampok yang bersembunyi di dalam rumah terlintas di pikirannya. Ia sudah mengantisipasi semua senjata yang akan di todongkan padanya, Pistol? Pisau? Golok? Atau celurit? Pikiran Kurama semakin kacau, namun tekadnya tidak goyah untuk memastikan kebenaran yang ada. "Kebenaran harus di tegakkan," batinnya gaje. Sesampainya di samping ranjang, Kurama langsung menyikap selimut tebal itu, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, ia menarik selimut sambil menutup matanya.

"Ehmm... ohayou Kurama,"erang orang tersebut mengkedip-kedipkan matanya.

"KYU...KYU-NII?" Jerit Kurama Histeris begitu tahu siapa sosok misterius tersebut.

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

Di saat yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda.

Iruka sudah berpakaian rapi, ia hendak bersiap-siap pergi berbelanja untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari mengingat sekarang dia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, ada Naruto dirumahnya. Ia berencana mengajak keponakannya itu berbelanja bersama, karena itu dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang keponakan.

"Cekleek..." Iruka membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati setelah mengetuknya beberapa kali. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mencari keberadaan sang keponakan yang kemungkinan masih terlelap.

"Na...NARUTO!?"Iruka menjerit syok menemukan sosok keponakannya tergantung tak berdaya di seutas tali yang menjerat lehernya. Dengan sedikit gemetaran ia mendekati tubuh Naruto, ia ingin meminta bantuan, namun suara Iruka tak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya, ia seperti orang gagu yang kehilangan kewarasannya sesaat. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran ia mencoba menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang BERGANTUNGAN di tengah kamar tersebut.

"Harusnya kau tak melakukan ini Naruto, aku tahu hidupmu sangat berat," Iruka meracau tak jelas sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau menggangguku paman," sergah sebuah suara mencegah tangan Iruka dari aktivitasnya.

"Na...Naruto?" Iruka kembali di kagetkan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba sadar dan kembali berbicara, padahal ia masih bergantungan "A..apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka memastikan.

"Hmmm...aku hanya mempraktekkan salah satu kiat untuk meninggikan badan," ucap Naruto sambil turun dari posisi bergantungnya dan melepaskan jeratan tali di lehernya.

"Kiat? Tinggi badan? Maksudmu?"Iruka bertanya berusaha memastikan apa yang sebenarnya di maksud oleh keponakannya satu ini.

"Haaah,"Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia pun menceritakan tentang kiat-kiat yang ia baca semalam, " kiat ketiga: 3. Berolahraga(sangat dianjurkan **bergantungan** atau berenang...) ." Jelas Naruto pada Iruka.

Iruka menepuk jidaknya melihat kepolosan sang keponakan yang kelewat batas. "Bukan bergantung yang seperti itu Naruto, maksudnya yang seperti ini!" teriak Iruka yang bergantungan kayu menggunakan tangannya.

"Huh... kau sok tahu paman,"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin berbelanja, kau mau ikut?" ucap Iruka memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Hmmm... ya aku ikut, ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli," kata Naruto setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

" Baiklah ayo,"

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Hmmm... yang mengandung mulberry lebih bagus,"gumam Naruto sambil melihat-lihat merek make-up yang berjejer di rak-rak mall tersebut. Dia kembali membaca komposisi dari salah satu produk yang tengah di pegangnya itu, dia kembali mengingat-ingat artikel yang di bacanya kemarin.

**CARA MERAWAT WAJAH.**

Kulit wajah tidaklah sama dengan kulit tubuh kita bagian lainnya, kulit wajah memiliki suatu kekomplekan yang membuat kita merasa percaya diri tampil di depan orang-orang. Kulit wajahmu berminyak? Berpori-pori besar? Berjerawat? Hitam dan penuh luka-luka? Apakah itu membuatmu minder? Kini, saya akan memberikan beberapa terobosan untuk mendapatkan wajah sesuai impianmu :

Cucilah wajahmu 2x sehari menggunakan facialfoam, setelah dan sebelum bangun tidur(kalau wajahmu berjerawat gunakan yang berscrub).

Gunakan cream day yang menjaga kulit wajahmu dari cahaya matahari, gunakan cream yang mengandung Spf yang mampu melindungi kulitmu dari UV A(Ultra Violet Anging, penyebab keriput) dan UVB(Ultra Violet Burning yg menyebabkan kulit wajahmu terbakar).

Sebelum tidur, gunakan Night cream yang akan mengregenerasi sel-sel kulitmu yang telah mati.

2 kali dalam seminggu gunakanlah masker.

Masker bisa dibuat dari berbagai bahan alami seperti...[READ MORE]

Naruto POV

'Baiklah aku ambil yang ini saja,' akupun memasukkan day dan night cream kedalam keranjang belanjaanku, aku baru saja akan melangkahkan kakiku ketika ada seseorang yang menarik-narik bajuku.

"Kaa-san,"

Kaa-san? Oke baik, mungkin aku sudah terbiasa di panggil anak sd, kurang gizi atau semacamnya, tapi ini...hey ayolah apakah wajahku ini terlihat seperti emak-emak? Segera kupalingkan wajahku pada orang yang tak tahu malu itu, baru saja aku ingin meneriakinya dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahku, segera kuurungkan niatku melihat sang pemanggil sedang menangis.

"Ka...Kaa-san huwaaa,"raung anak itu sambil melirik sekitarnya, oh rupanya dia sedang mencari ibunya, kupikir dia memanggilku ibu, bikin kaget saja dasar bocah.

"Hei bocah, cari ibumu ditempat yang lain, dia tidak ada disini, sana pergi," aku yang merasa kesenanganku terganggu itupun mencoba mengusirnya, tapi alangkah sialnya nasibku, anak tersebut bukannya pergi dia malah menangis semakin keras.

'cih...merepotkan saja.'

"Iya...iya baiklah ayo kita cari," teriakku frustasi karena melihat tatapan menusuk dari sekelilingku, aku terlihat seperti emak-emak pelit yang menganiaya anaknya, WTH?

Akupun menyeret anak itu menuju tempat resepsionis, segera kusodorkan bocah itu di depan muka sang resepsionis itu. Barbar? Mungkin, tapi inilah aku.

"Anak hilang, tolong carikan ibunya," ucapku meletakkan anak itu diatas meja, dan melenggang pergi melanjutkan belanjaku.

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

"Paman, aku sudah selesai ayo kita pulang," ucapku pada paman Iruka yang menungguku di pintu mall, dia sudah selesai berbelanja lebih dulu.

"Kau membeli apa saja?" tanya Jii-san dengan curiga memandang kantong belanjaanku yang memang kelihatan mencurigakan.

"Aku membeli beberapa peralatan mandi,"ucapku sambil mengobrak abrik barang belanjaan.

"Oh..."

"..."

"Naruto...kau berkelahi?"tanya paman dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak,"

"La...lalu kenapa wajahmu lembam seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang,"aku meninggalkan paman yang masih memandangku dengan wajah cemasnya itu.

END Naruto POV

Di dalam mobil, baik Naruto maupun Iruka tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, keduanya diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Melihat hawa yang tak enak ini, Iruka berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ehmm... jadi, kenapa wajahmu lembam begitu Naru-chan?" tanya Iruka membuka pembicaraan, sekaligus mencari tahu kondisi Naruto yang memang agak sedikit berbeda.

Naruto hanya diam, matanya sendu tak bersemangat, ia hanya memandang gedung-gedung megah yang ia lewati, sesekali ia mencipitkan matanya berusaha membaca tulisan yang ada di famplet-famplet yang di tempel di pinggir jalan, akhirnya suasana kembali hening, Irukapun tak berinisiatif mengajak Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Paman..."

"Ya?" jawab Iruka cepat, karena akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau percaya dongeng?"

"Hah?"

"Bisakah... itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa?"

"Kau bicara apa Naruto? Itik adalah itik, dan angsa adalah angsa, Itik buruk rupa selamanya adalah itik buruk, menjadi angsa hanya akan terwujud di dunia dongeng, sadarlah ini dunia nyata, Naruto,"Iruka menjawab dengan sedikit cekikikan mendengar pertanyaan keponakannya yang memang kekanankan itu.

Naruto menunduk dalam, hawa sekelilingnya semakin dingin, dia kembali tersenyum miris. "Benar... itu hanya omong kosong,"ucap Naruto nanar, ia kembali terdiam dengan wajah menekuk, Iruka yang merasa bersalahpun hanya bisa memandang Naruto.

"Itik buruk rupa memang akan selamanya adalah itik buruk rupa,tapi apa kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"Terkadang itik buruk rupa dapat terlihat layaknya seekor merak, mereka bukan merak, mereka tetaplah itik buruk rupa, tapi kecantikan hati mereka layaknya seekor merak, karena itu mereka terlihat anggun seperti merak, dan kau tahu?... merak lebih indah dari angsa,"

"Hah?"Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan ucapan pamannya ini, terlalu puitis najis cuis*plakk.

Iruka menghela nafas mengingat kebodohan keponakannya dalam mencernakan kata-kata peumpamaan yang ia ucapkan.

"Maksudku, kecantikan itu memang penting Naruto, tapi kau tahu? Inner beauty itu lebih penting, kau akan terlihat cantik dengan inner beauty, bahkan lebih cantik dari cantik yang sesungguhnya, maksudku, apa gunanya wajah cantik tapi hatinya busuk? Orang tetap akan menjauhi mereka,"jelas Iruka panjang lebar, namun reaksi yang Naruto tunjukkan tak seperti yang diinginkan, Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan Iruka, yah di tahu Iruka sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

"Didunia ini ada yang bisa dan mustahil paman, kau tahu, meski 'burung', penguin sama sekali tidak bisa terbang,"Naruto meracau tidak jelas,"Sekuat apapun mereka berusaha, pengguin tidak akan pernah bisa mengepakkan sayapnya,"sambung Naruto lagi.

Iruka terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum kearah Naruto, mengerti apa yang di maksud sang gadis.

"Benar... mereka memang tidak akan bisa mengepakkan sayapnya, itu karena mereka memang tidak memiliki sayap, dan mereka bukannya aneh, hanya BERBEDA, tapi kalau mereka menggunakan sayap buatan bisa kok," ucap Iruka lembut.

"Heh... kau mengigau paman, membuat sayap?"

"Iya... kau pernah menonton penguin of managascar kan? Lihat... buktinya saja mereka bisa terbang,"

Naruto hanya diam, sepertinya kata-kata itu cukup mempengaruhinya, karena kebetulan dan tanpa sengaja ia memang menyaksikan dan bahkan mengikuti setiap episode kartun itu.

"Kau pintar melawak paman," dengus Naruto menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

"Ah...kau baru tahu? Dasar kuno."

"apa katamu?" Naruto menyalak.

"Yaah...pokoknya Naruto, bukan hanya bagian luar, kau juga harus mempercatik bagian dalammu," ucap Iruka menepuk kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ya...aku mengerti"

***Ruzokid 1412***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

3 bulan kemudian

"Kyu... kau sudah mengurus SMU yang akan Naru masuki?"Kushina yang sedang menghirup kuah miso makan malamnya bertanya pada anak sulungnya yang duduk dengan tenangnya sambil menyuapi nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmmm... ya, aku sudah mengambil ijazah, dan mendaftarkannya di beberapa SMU di konoha, namun entah kenapa dia hanya diterima di KHS(Konoha High School)," ucap Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa? KHS? Bukankah itu sekolah yang tidak berprestasi?"Minato bertanya dengan ragu-ragu, ia berpikir ada kesalahan apakah, hingga putrinya masuk ke SMU yang tidak ada favorite-favoritenya sama sekali.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu," ucap Kyuubi cuek, dia hannya melirik Kurama yang kelihatan sedang mendengar dengan seksamak.

"Ah... aku juga tidak tahu dengan pasti, sepertinya di sekolah Naru-nee yang sebelumnya, terjadi kecurangan, mungkin seperti suap atau penyogokan, sebab seperti yang aku tahu, semua murid yang berprestasi mendapat nilai kelulusan yang rendah, sedangkan mereka yang biasa-biasa saja malah mendapat nilai yang luar biasa tinggi sehingga di terima di SMU-SMU hebat," jelas Kurama, sepertinya ia menyelidikinya dengan cermat.

Kushina dan Minato hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka memang sejak dulu membiasakan jiwa jujur pada anak-anak mereka, apapun yang mereka ingin peroleh, harus mereka usahakan sendiri, sebab yang instan itu tidaklah bagus.

"Ini sudah tiga bulankan? Seharusnya sudah waktunya ia pulang," ucap Kyuubi menggerutukkan giginya.

"Ia...Kaa-san pikir juga begitu,"ucap Kushina yang merindukan anaknya itu.

Selesai makan malam, mereka kembali kepekerjaan masing-masing, Minato membaca beberapa laporan perusahaannya, Kurama duduk manis di depan TV dan menonton program kesayangannya, Kushina membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam, sedang Kyuubi membaca novel-novel koleksinya yang selama ini belum ia baca, bahkan di sentuhpun tidak. Jam menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam, semua masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai sebuah telepon mengintrupsi mereka.

"Moshi moshi?"terlihat Kushina mengangkat pesawat telepon itu, sedangkan penghuni lainnya yang sempat terusik itupun kembali kekegiatan mereka semula.

"Oh kau Iruka..."perkataan Kushina kembali mengintrupsi kegiatan Minato dan anak-anaknya, mereka mendekati Kushina yang sedang menerima telepon dari Iruka.

"Ohya? Benarkah?.."

"ada apa kaa-san?"

"Apa katamu?" Kushina membelalakkan matanya, ia menjerit tertahan yang membuat orang-orang yang disampingnya makin merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Dia sudah berangkat pulang dari jam 7 pagi? Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum sampai dirumah!" seru Kushina dengan mimik kaku.

'apa? Bukankah Ame-Konoha cman butuh waktu 8 jam penerbangan?'batin Minato yang juga mulai merasa cemas sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Apa? Handponenya tertinggal dirumahmu? jangan-jangan dia tersesat!"Kushina semakin panik saja, tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar tak sanggup menompang berat badannya lagi.

"Cih... si bodoh itu,"desah Kyuubi sambil menjambret jaket terdekat, dia berlari sangat kencang menuju garasi sambil menenteng kunci moge kesayangannya.

.

.

.

"Paman... aku beli permen karet,"

"Aku...Aku...Ini dimana?"kata anak tersebut mengerling sekelilingnya, wajahnya sedikit pucat. "Huwaaaaaaa...Kaa-san, aku takut!"anak itupun menangis ketakutan, ia merasa asing dengan sekelilingnya.

"Ah paman tidak jadi, aku beli Lolipop saja,"

"Hmm...baiklah" ucap sang pemilik toko memberikan 2 buah lolipop.

"Huwaa..."

Orang tersebut menghampiri anak yang sedang menangis itu, ia mengelus surai halus anak tersebut dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan.

"Adik kecil, apa kau tersesat?" tanyanya pada anak itu, anak itu pun mendongak melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara, setelah itu ia kembali menangis.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ayo One-san Bantu mencari ibumu,"ajaknya pada anak itu, sambil memberikan 2 buah lolipop pada anak tersebut, agar ia berhenti menangis.

Anak itu kembali menatapnya, ia memangdang curiga pada orang yang bersikap sangat baik untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja saling bertemu.

"Kata Kaa-san aku tidak boleh menerima barang dari orang yang tidak kukenal," cetus anak tersebut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Orang di hadapannya cuman tersenyum sambil menggemgamkan lolipop tersebut ke tangan si anak, "kalau begitu ayo kita kenalan, namaku-"

"SARI-CHAN!?"sebuah teriakan menginterupsi perkataan orang tersebut, dan membuat anak di hadapannya mengalihkan perhatian pada orang yang tadi berteriak.

"Gaara-nii?"teriak sang anak gembira, sepertinya ia mengenal orang yang berteriak itu, menunggu sosok 'Gaara-ni' menghampirinya, anak tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada orang yang berbaik hati, yang hendak menolongnya.

"Ohya...arigatou, ehmm ehmm"anak tersebut yang sepertinya bernama Sari, bingung memanggil sosok d hadapannya.

"Panggil saja Naru-nee-chan,"

~TBC~

Fiuh...akhirnya selesai juga, ngurut-ngurut badan, beneran loh minna, kyoi buatnya buntu-buntu gimana gitu makanya agak aneh ya? Terus mohon maaf juga dengan trick & tips yang Ruzo cantumkan di dalam fic, yang mungkin mengganggu para reader(emang hama?), yang mungkin juga membuat kalian bosan, dan maaf juga untuk karacter Naruto yang nggak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan, tapi beneran loh, Ruzo nggak bermaksud membashing, hanya saja Ruzo buat gitu untuk mendukung jalan cerita, jadi harap dimaklumi ya minna.

Ohya, sepertinya banyak hal yang nggak Ruzo jelasin dengan jelas kejadian yang terjadi ya di chap ini, biarlah menjadi rahasia yang nantinya akan terungkap sendiri, jadi minna tunggu aja ya

Next chap : ANGSA?

Oke sesi tanya jawab:

Q: Summary kaya di anime code breaker, .benarkah?. :D

A: teeeeeeett, salah, hahaha... kalo yang istilah gigi di balas gigi mata di balas mata itu istilah yang sering digunakan kok, hmm semacam kata-kata pepatah gitu, jadi menurut ruzo nggak mirip.

Q: Kenapa nggak kopas aja dari akun yang dulu?

A: iya juga sih, sebenarnya ruzo nggak rela aja gitu, soalnya di akun yang sana udah banyak yang ngeriview jadi... kan mubazir*alasaaaaann#digeplaak

Q: Huah ini fic incest ya? :3

A: entahlaah, Ruzo sendiri enggak tahu*gebuked pokoknya diikutin aja, entar juga ketauan haha

Q: kok marga naru uzumaki? Gaara bukan anak kazekage?

A: Naru malu pake marga yang sama ama sodara-sodaranya, mungkin akan Ruzo jelaskan di chap kedepan. Kalo Gaara fufufufu, Ruzo sengaja bikin dia bukan anak Kazekage, namanya juga fic mas bro :D

Q: kyuu suka ya ama naru ? sasu ama gaara kpn muncul ?

A: Entahlaah, Kyuu itu mahkluk paling gaje yang pernah ruzo kenal*sok kenal, jadi tanyakan aja ama Kyuu, (Kyuu: yang Authornya kan eluu, Ruzo: bodo deh). Gaara itu udah muncul, mungkin ntar Sasu akan nyusul :D

Q: update kilat ya?(entah ini pertanyaan atau bukan)  
A: iyaa ^_^ ini udah update kok :D

Sebelum lanjut ke next chap, jangan lupa review yang ini dulu ya minna.  
Reviewmu semangatku :D

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Angsa?

Yo minna, Author come back*muncul dengan wajah innocent. Reader: kata elu lusa setelah update chap 2 langsong update chap 3!*Author di gampraat. Hahaha gomen ne , maklum namanya aja musim lebaran jadi sibuk deh, bikin kue, beli baju, beres-beres rumah, silaturahmi dll jadi lupa update kahahaha...  
sempat malas juga ngupdate, tapi setelah liat banyak yang ngeriview chap sebelumnya, Author jadi semangat, dan ini semua tidak lepas dari partisipasi kalian:

**uzugakure no satoy** , Dee chan - tik, **Naozumi-kun** , Akira No Sikhigawa , **Shizura-Chan** , Nyanmaru desu, **Oncean FOX** , Wookie, **ekaaprillian** , dikdik717, **fajar jabrik** , Nabila Chan BTL, **Hanako-chan45** , Akemi Futabatei , **lavender bhity-chan**, mfadlilarafat , namikaze yuli, **who am I**, **Guest(1),** son sazanami, **puchan, ayu**, Guest(2), **yunaucii**, Guest(3), **YukiMiku**, waw(1), **Waw(2),** Guest(4), **Kato**, dan shiroyuki003.

Hontou ni Arigatouu  
*bungkuk bungkuk sambil ngelap air mata, tanpa kalian Author malas ngupdate hahaha.

Okelaah selamat menikmati

***Ruzokid***

~Cupu Girl to be Playgirl~

**WARNING:** OOC, typo(s), EYD agak acak-acakan, humor langka, kalaupun ada pasti garing, alur super lambat dan kegajean lainnya.

**Summary:** Dihina dan dibanding-bandingkan, itusih sudah biasa. Ingin membalasnya? Tentu saja. Dengan jalan kekerasan? Ah itu sudah tidak zaman... gigi dibalas gigi, mata dibalas mata.../"i...in..ini sekolahku? " /" Yosh! Bermuram durja tak akan mengubah apapun, nasibku biar aku yang mengubahnya" DLDR...

**Disclaimer****:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Belum tahu dan tidak ingin tahu*plaakk

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!  
**.

.

.

.

"Ohya...arigatou, ehmm ehmm"anak tersebut yang sepertinya bernama Sari, bingung memanggil sosok di hadapannya.

"Panggil saja Naru nee-chan," ucap gadis pirang bermata safir tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat kedua orang di depannya terpesona.

"GAWAT, aku harus segera pulang," jerit sang gadis histeris menghilangkan kesan kalem nan anggun dari pandangan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya itu, ia melirik cemas jam rolex yang melingkar indah di tangannya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Ah, tak apa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," sahut si gadis ceria, "hmm...pertama-tama harus mencari taksi," gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," seru sang gadis berlari kecil menjauhi si pemuda.

"Hei tunggu!"

"Apa? Jika kau ingin nomor handphoneku, akan kuberikan saat kita bertemu lagi,"ucap sang gadis melambai dengan percaya dirinya.

'Kau... salah jalan, itu jalan masuk bukan jalan keluar,' batin sang pemuda sambil sweatdroped memperhatikan gadis aneh yang kelewat narsis itu.

**Naruto POV**

Cih sialan, belum apa-apa sudah ada yang mengajak kenalan, aku ini memang seorang pendosa. Hmmm ohya bukannya ada istilah ya, memiliki wajah cantik itu memang serba salah, eh ada lagunya juga, 'resiko orang cantik di sukai banyak lelaki' batinku sambil bersenandung gaje.

Eh ya, lama tak bertemu minna, kalian lihat aku sekarang, yeah can You see it? Apa kau tak bisa melihat? Kau buta? Baiklah akan aku bantu jelaskan dari awal, namaku Uzu- ah maksudku Namikaze Naruto, dengan wajah bebas jerawat, tinggi 155 cm, dan berat badan ideal, kulit tan eksostis(aku sudah berusaha memutihkannya, tapi sungguh sulit), bulu mata lentik, ditambah hidung mancung, dilengkapi bibir tipis nan mungil, apalagi yang kurang coba? Sekarang siapa yang berani memanggilku undernutrision. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa tinggiku bisa segitu cepatnya berubah, jawabannya kapan-kapan deh aku jawab, sekarang lagi sibuk soalnya.

"Hahahahaha," aku tertawa keras, orang-orangpun memperhatikanku dengan tatapan heran, yaah aku mengerti, mereka pasti keheranan melihat pesonaku yang meluap-luap ini, batinkuku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pirang panjangku.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong ini dimana sih? Dimana parkiran taksinya?"pikirku kebingungan melihat sekeliling.

"Kau itu bodoh atau benar-benar idiot sih?" sebuah suara familiar menegurku ketika aku sedang celingukan memperhatikan sekeliling dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Kyuu-nii," langsung saja kuterjang tubuh sosok kakak lelaki yang sudah lama tak kutemui ini, sungguh, aku benar-benar merindukannya, sampai sesak rasanya memikirkan bahwa kami tidak bisa bertemu semasa liburan, dan setelah ini dia akan kembali keasramanya.

**END Naru POV**

"Jtaak,"Kyuubi menjitak kepala adiknya itu, "selama hampir 15 tahun hidupmu di Konoha, kenapa bisa sampai tersesat sih?" teriaknya lagi dengan suara keras. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir keIDIOTan adiknya ini, Kyuubi masih bisa menerima jika adiknya tersesat di gang-gang gelap dan sempit, tapi ini? Di tempat yang terang benderang dan penuh dengan petunjuk jalan yang bertebaran, benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Hehehe...gomen, gomen," cuman itu yang bisa Naruto katakan, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan kakaknya sekarang ini.

"Ah, sudahlah, ayo pulang,"

"Hmm iya"

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."ucap Kyuubi malas-malasan, dia melempar sepatunya sembarangan, seolah ia tak memiliki mata untuk melihat letak rak sepatu(dihajar kyuubi).

"Okaeri..."Sahut Kushina dan Minato dengan wajah penuh kecemasan, meski jelek-jelek begitu, Naruto tetaplah putri mereka, akan repot nantinya kalau penculik menculiknya apalagi ujung-ujungnya minta tebusan*plaak. Meski Kyuubi telah menghubungi mereka bahwa ia telah menemukan Naruto, tapi kecemasan orang tua pada uangnya eh anaknya tetaplah besar.

Kyuubi menyeret koper orange itu dengan setengah hati, sedang Naruto hanya mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang, ia berusaha menyiapkan mentalnya lahir batin dunia akhirat untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya, berharap mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari mereka, untung-untung kalau di buat syukuran besar-besaran. hahahaha

"Tadaima minna," ucap Naruto memamerkan persedian senyum terbaik yang ia latih di depan cermin selama 2 bulan penuh. Seluruh penghuni dirumah itu menatapnya kebingungan.

Tatap...

Kedip...

Tatap...

Kedip...

Tatap...

"A..anu," gumam Naruto melihat ibunya yang sedang menatapnya intens, seolah mengintimidasi, senyum manisnya pun pudar di ganti bibir dower tak enak di pandang.

Kushina membalikkan badanya, aura neraka mulai menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya, dengan langkah mengerikan ia mendekati Kyuubi.

"Beraninya...Beraninya kau..."Desis Kushina mengerikan, dua tanduk merah sudah tumbuh di kepalanya, oh jangan lupakan rambut merahnya yang menjelma jadi ekor yang sekarang sedang melambai-lambai di udara .

"Hah?"

"Kembali...Kembalikan Naru-chan ku"

"Hee?" Kyuubi masang wajah idiot yang jarang digunakannya, melongo sambil ajeb-ajeb gaje menanti lalat memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Beraninya, kau membawa pulang pacarmu kerumah ini, dan mengabaikan adikmu, dimana Naruto-chanku? Dimana?" teriak Kushina mengangkat sebuah sofa kearah Kyuubi, siap menggiling anaknya itu hidup-hidup.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan dimana kau nak?"

"Naru-nee, Naru-nee kau disana?"

Sedang Minato dan Kurama sibuk memeriksa sekeliling rumah untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto, bahkan tong sampah pun tak luput dari pencarian.

"A...Anu,"Naruto kembali bersuara agar keberadaannya tidak di lupakan.

"Diam kau, jangan ikut campur, ini urusan keluarga kami," raung Kushina membahana. Kyuubi hanya bisa sweatdroped menyaksikan ketololan keluarganya yang memang kadang-kadang kurang waras ini. Kembali memasang wajah gantengnya yang sudah menjadi warisan tujuh turunan, Kyuubi menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, Ayo masuk kekamarku, SAYANG," ucap Kyuubi edan sambil merangkul Naruto mesra, dia sedang bermain api rupanya.

"Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu, disaat genting seperti ini, sialan!" teriak Kurama sambil melempar sandal jepit yang dipakainya itu, tepat mengarah kearah Kyuubi dan sang 'pacar', namun malang bagi sang 'pacar' atau beruntung bagi Kyuubi, sandal jepit bau terasi itu nangkring dengan sukses di wajah sang 'pacar'.

"Sialan,"

"Hah?"

"AKU NARUTO, KURAMA SIALAN!"

"**EH!"**

.

.

.

"Hoooo".

Ucapan 'hoo' terdengar dari seluruh mulut milik semua orang yang sedang berada di ruang tamu tersebut(kecuali Kyuubi tentunya), reaksi mereka benar-benar berlebihan setelah mendengar tuturan Naruto mengenai perjuangannya di kota seberang*ceileh.

"Kaa-san tidak menyangka kau bisa berubah sedrastis ini Naru, dulu Kaa-san sempat berpikir kau bukan anak kandung Kaa-san, tapi sekarang Kaa-san benar-benar yakin kau anak kandung Kaa-san," ucap Kushina berderai air mata, sedang Minato membantu istrinya dengan memberikan tisu sambil mengurut-urut bahu istrinya(sungguh adegan suami suami takut istri).

"..."Kurama hanya diam saja, tidak ingin memberi komentar apapun tentang perubahan kakaknya, ia hanya menatap Naruto dalam hening, berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi, entah makhluk apa yang di perhatikannya, sehingga pandangannya tak pernah teralihkan dari ponsel sonny model terbaru itu.

"Bagaimana..." Kurama mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, ia benar-benar ingin mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang begitu menderanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenali Naru-nee?" tanya Kurama ambigu pada Kyuubi. Minato, Kushina terlebih Naruto juga penasaran akan jawaban Kyuubi, benar juga, bagaimana cara Kyuubi mengenalinya, onde-onde yang berevolusi jadi black florest itu sulit dikenali bukan?mereka pun menatap Kyuubi, menuntut jawaban dari sang empunya rambut orange kemerahan itu.

Mau tak mau, Kyuubi yang diperhatikan pun jengah juga, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphonenya dan menatap orang yang juga tengah menatanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi blo'on.

"Ah Kyuu-nii ini, Kurama kan tanya, bagaimana kau bisa langsung mengenaliku di bandara, bukankah aku sudah tampil beda dan begitu cantik?" ucap Naruto mulai berpose ala tante tante girang sambil mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menonjolkan keBERBEDAANnya.

Kyuubi menatap datar adiknya, sambil memasang wajah 'oh-ogah-banget-gua', Kyuubi pun memperhatikan adiknya dari ujung kaki keujung kepala, mencari-cari dimana perbedaan yang di maksud adiknya itu. Mata Kyuubi berhenti di suatu objek, lalu dengan nada mengejek ia berkata, "apanya yang berubah?" cemoohnya.

Shock!

Naruto shock akan jawaban kakaknya itu, ingin rasanya ia menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat sampai isi kepalanya keluar, bagaimana mungkin perjuangan kerasnya untuk berubah sama sekali tak nampak dimata sang kakak. Tak sampai disitu, ia lebih shock ketika mengikuti arah pandang kakak tercintanya itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAaa, Kyuu-Hentai," Ucap Naruto melingkarkan tangan di depan dadanya.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah selesai menunaikan tugasnya, kini dia di gantikan sang mentari yang telah muncul dari ufuk timur, setelah libur yang lumayan lama, akhirnya seluruh pelajar Konoha akan segera kembali ke rutinitas biasa mereka yaitu sekolah!

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, kami berangkat dulu ya," ucap Naruto sambil berlari mengikuti Kurama yang sudah duluan berangkat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Naru-chan,"ucap Kushina mengantar kepergian anaknya, setelah itu dia kembali kedalam untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor bersama suami tercinta(ngiri banget dah).

Pagi ini adalah awal mula Naruto akan menjadi anak SMA dengan penampilan barunya, tentu ia sudah sangat menantikan hari ini sejak dulu. Jiwanya sudah sangat membara untuk menaklukan sekolahan barunya itu, mencari teman baru dan melakukan ini dan itu dengan teman ah atau sebut saja kenalan lamanya.

"Fufufufu..." tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh yang membuat Kurama bergidik ngeri, dia akan benar-benar menganggap kakaknya itu gila bila Kurama tak mengenalnya. Bayangkan saja, saat ini Naruto sedang memakai pakaian olahraga SMA barunya yang lumanyan kepanjangan, alasannya sih dia akan tumbuh tinggi lagi nantinya, kaos kaki berbeda warna kiri dan kanan, rambut dikepang kuda, tas selempang dari karung beras, dan papan nama segede gajah didada, hanya orang-orang gila yang akan menganggap dia normal, yaa... hari ini adalah Masa Orientasi Naruto.

"Naru-nee, kau membuatku takut," ucap Kurama sambil menjaga jarak yang lumanyan jauh dari Naruto, takut kalau gilanya menular. Mendengar perkataan adiknya, bukannya tersindir, Naruto malah menyeringai tidak jelas.

"Jadi Kurama, ceritakan padaku tentang sekolah ku yang baru ini,"Ujar Naruto meminta penjelasan mengenai sekolahnya yang baru, mengingat dia belum pernah mengunjunginya sekalipun. 'tentu aku harus mencari tau wilayah kekuasaanku nantinya.'batin Naruto gaje.

Kurama memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, seolah ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikatakan.

"Yang jelas di sekolahmu itu, laki-laki dan perempuan di pisah kelasnya, jadi yang laki-laki sekelas dengan laki-laki dan perempuan sekelas dengan perempuan,"ujar Kurama.

"NA...NANIII?"jerit Naruto terkejut, 'Kyuubi no yaro, SMA macam apa yang dipilihkannya untukku,'batin Naruto menangis Nista, bukan... bukannya Naruto itu cewek centil yang ingin menggoda murid-murid cowok, mencari pacar atau yang lainnya, hanya saja, 'Kalau begini bagaimana caranya aku membalas dendam pada anjing sialan dan teman-temanya itu,'sambungnya di dalam hati. Ternyata waktu 3 bulan tak dapat benar-benar mengubah Naruto menjadi seekor merak, kepribadiannya masilah tidak begitu berubah, yaah kepribadian memang tak dapat dengan mudah dirubah, butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan dan membiasakannya, dan waktu itu, tampaknya masih lama untuk Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disimpangan jalan antara SMA baru Naruto dan SMP Kurama, merekapun berpisah disana. Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalannannya menuju medan pertempuran baru, dengan semangat tinggal 70% yang tersisa. Tampang luarnya memang keliatan elegan, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri dan menyusun beberapa rencana licik ini dan itu, untuk menunjang kesuksesannya.

"Cuit cuit... cewek manis, mau kemana?" para pemuda kurang kerjaan itu mulai mencoba menggoda Naruto di sepanjang perjalanan. Reaksi Naruto? Jangan ditanya dia bahkan tidak memperdulikannya, terlalu sibuk merangkai 1001 kisah indah di SMA.

Bising-bising suara disekelilingnya mengembalikan Naruto kedunia nyata, dia melihat sekeliling, dan nampaklah anak-anak dengan pakaian dan tampilan yang sama gilanya dengannya. Dan itu membuat Naruto sadar dia sudah sampai di sekolah barunya, istana masa remajanya, yang akan di habiskan dengan penuh sukacita. Dengan Aura dan mata yang blink blink Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap bangunan sekolah barunya.

"HAAAAAAAAAHH?"seru Naruto terkejut dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot, terkejut dengan bangunan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

'Waah ternyata aku sudah sampai,'batin Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya, 'heeh banyak juga domba-domba disini,'Sambungnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

'Eh, jika banyak yang berkumpul disini, itu artinya sekolahku...'pikirnya sambil berpaling kebelakang ingin melihat sekolah tercintanya.

"HAAAAAAAAAHH?"seru Naruto terkejut dengan mulut menganga dan mata melotot, terkejut dengan bangunan didepannya.

"Bruuuk,"Naruto terjatuh ditempat, kakinya tidak sanggup menahan beban badannya yang tiba-tiba terasa lebih berat. Naruto mencoba mencubit-cubit pipinya, memastikan hal ini mimpi atau bukan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apakah yang sebenarnya dilihat Naruto? Gedung sekolah seperti di negeri dongeng kah? Atau sebuah sekolah impian seperti yang ada didrama kesukaannyakah? Atau SMA lusuh tak layak dihunikah? Menurut kalian jawaban manakah yang paling tepat?

Biar Author jelaskan apa yang mata Naruto lihat sekarang, Sebuah gedung, yaa sebuah gedung berderet-deret dengan lapangan ditengahnya, terdengar seperti sekolah pada umumnya bukan? Tidak jika bangunan itu bewarna kusam dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas disana sini, atap seng yang berkarat, genangan air yang menghiasi setiap pijakan, dan rumput-rumput liar sebagai permadani, oh dan jangan lupakan retakan-retakan semen di setiap sisi lapangan, pohoh-pohon tak terurus dan sebuah mading lusuh serta pos kayu tua yang menambah kesan "OH NO" pada sekolah ini.

"Mus...Mustahil... ini pasti mimpi,"desis Naruto sambil sesekali mencubit pipinya, pikirannya kosong, bahkah rencana-rencana licik untuk balas dendampun sudah lenyap entah kemana, Naruto masih saja bergetar dan bersimpuh ditengah jalan, sambil mengucap mantra ini itu agar dia terbangun dari mimpinya, mimpi buruknya.

"Menyingkir dari jalan Dobe,"Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam mendesis tidak suka pada Naruto yang mennurutnya mengganggu perjalanannya.

'Brengsek... orang kurang ajar mana yang berani mengatakan dobe untukku ditengah suasana hatiku yang buruk,'batin Naruto sambil berpaling patah-patah berencana melihat siapa yang mengatakan kata keramat itu, takl lupa mempersiapkan deathglare terbaiknya.

"Hei...Sas!"Teriak suara di seberang sambil melambai tangannya, orang yang dipanggilpun berpaling dan segera meninggalkan perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan mengamuk membabi buta itu.

"Kaauu..."Desis Naruto mengerikan dengan wajah iblisnya sambil berpaling kebelakang, "Lho? Hei kau,"teriak Naruto lagi, melihat sang tersangka atau calon korban bergerak menjauhinya, tapi jangankan menjawab, berpalingpun tidak, membuat Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah ayamnya*digampar. Dan itu membuat kekesalan Naruto bertambah besar.

Bangkit dari keterpurukannya yang terlalu menyedihkan, Naruto bangun dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang berdebu, 'Yosh! Bermuram durja tak akan mengubah apapun, nasibku biar aku yang mengubahnya' batin Naruto sambil menampar kedua pipinya, berharap menjadi sosok yang lebih tegar.

Mencoba menguatkan hatinya, Naruto mulai melangkahkah kakinya memasuki gerbang sekolah, meyusuri sekolah barunya setapak demi setapak. Semakin ia memasuki sekolah ini semakin ia dibuat terkagum kagum oleh sekolahan barunya ini.

"BAGAIMANA SEKOLAH SEPERTI INI BISA ADA DI KONOHAAAAAAAAA?"teriaknya frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Balas dendamnya, keeleganannya, niat menguasainya semua tercecer entah kemana, yaa semua karena sekolah luar biasa ini. 'sekarang aku mengerti tatapan aneh kurama tadi,'batinnya misuh-misuh.

"A...anoo,"Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto, Naruto yang sedang kesal pun segera berbalik dan membentak manusia tak berdosa itu, "APA?" ketus Naruto emosi.

"Hiiiiiiie~"jerit orang tersebut sambil masang wajah pucat seperti sedang melihat hantu, namun dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya, "A..a..anuu Namikaze-san, boleh aku pinjam spidolmu?"tanya laki-laki itu takut, sepertinya ia ingin menulis namanya dipapan pengenal.

'Namikaze?'pikir Naruto bingung, 'Siapa? Aku?' sambungnya lagi sambil memperhatikan papan pengenalnya, 'Ah...iya, aku lupa sekarang aku bukan lagi Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Namikaze Naruto, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begini,' sambungnya lagi didalam hati. Sedikit tersadar akan tujuan awalnya Naruto segera mengubah raut wajahnya yang awalnya siap membunuh, menjadi raut wajah blink-blink penuh bunga-bunga dengan background berwarna pink-kuning.

"Ah, iya tentu saja,"ucap Naruto tersenyum manis yang membuat orang dihadapannya mau tidak mau blushing juga jadinya. "Mau kubantu tuliskan?"sambungnya lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah spidol pada lelaki didepannya.

"Ah...it..itu, anuuu..."

"Hmmm?"Naruto tersenyum sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan memasang wajah inosennt.

"Tidak jadiiiiiiii..."jerit si lelaki sambil berlari pergi menjauhi Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebengongan yang sangat mendalam.

"Cih... apa-apaan sih itu orang?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan kembali spidol tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Ketua OSIS lewat! ketua OSIS lewat!" teriak seseorang, membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam menutupi sebelah matanya berjalan angkuh nan elegan menyusuri koridor di depan kelas yang nampak angker itu.

"Selamat pagi ketua,"

"Pagi Utakata-kaicho,"

"Selamat pagi pak ketua!"

Naruto sedikit melongo melihat kejadian didepannya, tak disangka sekolah bobrok begini juga bisa punya ketua OSIS yang di sanjung-sanjung, dia pikir itu hanya ada di sekolah elit dengan fasilitas bermutu, dimana setiap siswa hormat dan patuh pada sang perwakilan seluruh siswa, OSIS. Tapi apa sih yang dilakukan OSIS di sekolahan bobrok begini? Palingan juga nongkrong dikantin, sambil menghabiskan waktu karna malas belajar dengan alasan rapat.

"Hmm...menarik juga, yaah aku tidak harus memulainya dari atas, setiap orang memang harus memulainya dari bawah, itu prosedur yang benar,"ucap Naruto lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Akan kutaklukan sekolah ini,"Sambungnya pasti.

TeBeCe

Chap 4 : Orientasi sekolah

Fuuuh... akhirnya kelar juga chap 3, ngurut-ngurut bahu sok lelah. Yosh... saatnnya sesi tanya jawab. Berhubung Ruzo lagi kelelahan jadi yang jawabnya Ruzo serahin sama Naruto.

N: Ciih Author sialan(maki Author dalam hati). Oke ini dia tanya jawabnya*masang wajah adem ayem di depan reader dan calon reviewer -_- (muka 2 loe nar)

Q: Pokoknya Update kilat, nggak pake lama?(emang itu pertanyaan? Bego loe nar)

A: yaah, itu tergantung mood si Ruzo sih kapan dia mau ngupdate, tapi mood dia bisa kalian ubah dengan menyisihkan waktu buat ngeriview. *Dia mudah terharu(bisik bisik)

Q: mau saya lempar panci?

A: gyahahah lempar aja **Shizura-Chan**, saya mendukung, itu konsekuensi karena ngebuat gue yang keren ini senista itu, makan tu thor(ngesumpah serampahin).

Q: next chap udah cantik ya si Naruto? Dy bs dibilang tsundere gak sih? Hahaha

A: yaelah **Nyanmaru desu**-san, aku kan emang udah cantik dari dulu kaleeeee, marie sue mah mah... btw marry sue itu sapa ya?*pasang tampang idiot, Author ikotan pasang tampang bego. Ah ya dari pada tsundere, aku lebih senang kalau disebut Yandere :3

Q: Jadi kurama sama kyuubi beda orang ya?  
A: beda, bedaa, bedaaaaaaa(teriak di telinga **ekaaprillian**)#nggak sopaan

Q: Ngijin Follow/fav ya Mas bro,

A: Aduuh silahkan silahkan, sook atuuh, silahkan jangan sungkan-sungkan(Ruzo bercucur airmata)

Q: gimana perubahan Naru?

A: fuuh nggak perlu ditanyakan, **Akemi Futabatei**,**mfadlilarafat**, sudah jelas aku ini memang sangat kakkoi.

N: thor, gue nggak tau mau ngejawab apa, si **Wookie**(sok akrab) banyak bener nanyaknya thor. Dia fujo lagi thor, satu spesies ama elu, elu aja yang balas deh thor. #Naruto misuh misuh

R: Ciih nggak guna looe, eheem Wookie-san, Ruzo juga fujo lhoo, mungkin karna ikatan itu makanya Wookie-san suka baca fic ruzo*maksa banget. Kayaknya sih nggak kecekek, soalnya dia udah pro, hohoho ada typo ya? Yaah maklum Ruzo kutil sih hihihi  
buat pertanyaan yang lain udah terjawab di episode ini kan? ^_^

Q: kyanya kyuu sistercomplex bgt y ama naru? dsini ada romance kn author?

A: Apaaan, dia mah cuman hobi nyiksa gue wahai **Who am i**-san(namanya aneh thor -_- *digampar), ada, tapi mungkin masih beberapa chap lagi, yang sabar aja yaa.

Q: gimana yah reaksi kyuu? eummm ini incest kah ? naru mw bls dendam sama siapa aja ? jgn jahat2 bgt yaaa

A: si sialan itu tidak punya reaksi, lupakan aja dia **yunaucii**-san, jangan di bahas, do'ain aja incest yaa :3 *ngarep. Sama semua orang yang ngebully aku dulu nggak jahat kok, Naru kan anak baik hahahaha

Q: thor kapan chapter barunya di post?

A: ini udah di post (R: kok rasanya ruzo kayak di teror ya?kakahaha)

R: Oke thank Nar, minggat loe sana(ngelempar Naruto ke kubangan). Mind to review?

R&R

Author menunggu reviewnya


End file.
